Dotacje dla radia i szkolenie
Odcinek 10 Dotacje dla radia i szkolenie - dziesiąty (ostatni) odcinek miniserialu Ławeczka w Unii, wyemitowany 12 maja 2014r. w TVP1. Opis Więcławska zamknęła sklep i pozostawiła karteczkę "zaraz wracam". Hadziuk i Solejuk niecierpliwią się, bowiem pora na Mamrota już dawno przyszła, a tu 10 minut minęło, a Więcławskiej jak nie było, tak nie ma. Mniej niecierpliwi się Pietrek, którego najwyraźniej dręczy jakiś problem. Powodem zmartwienia jest fakt, że miejscowe radio dostało z Unii dotację na rozwój. Wszystko byłoby świetnie, bo za uzyskane dofinansowanie zakupiono porządny, profesjonalny sprzęt, m.in. muzyczny, tak więc Pietrek będzie mógł teraz nagrywać płyty, niczym Sinatra, czy inna gwiazda. Niestety, Pietrek owego sprzętu obsługiwać nie potrafi do tego stopnia, że nawet nie wie, jak go włączyć. Nie to jednak jest prawdziwym problemem, a fakt, że Witebski wysyła Pietrka w związku z tym na szkolenie, również finansowane ze środków unijnych. A Pietrek z nauką raz na zawsze rozstał się po podstawówce i w żaden sposób nie wyobraża sobie powtórnego z nią związku. Na domiar złego, Pietrkowi ma na kursie towarzyszyć Jola, więc nawet migać się nie będzie mógł. Sam Witebski zaś nie jedzie, bo nie ma czasu – przygotowuje się do konkursu wiedzy o Europie, który planuje wygrać, aby zaimponować rodzinie Franceski. A tymczasem sklep jak był zamknięty, tak jest nadal. Dialogi i cytaty *Hadziuk: "A, ty się boisz, że Witebski z roboty wywali cię?" Pietrek: "Ale żeby chociaż wylał od razu, człowiek by się raz zmartwił, przebolał i kuniec." Solejuk: "Ale nie pobije cię przecież, a zresztą jak polonista uderzy, to mniej jakby komar przyciął" Pietrek: "Gdzie, uderzył? Profesur je kulturalny człowiek. On na szkolenie mnie wysłał!" Solejuk: "Jasny gwint!" Hadziuk: "To do Wezóła idź. może zwolnienie ci da" Pietrek: "Ale od razu poleciałem!To się zaparł i powiedział, że jak kwalifikacje zawodowe podniese, to mi bezpośrednio na zdrowie nie zaszkodzi." Solejuk: "I będziesz się uczył?" Pietrek (wzdrygając się): "Na mostku na rzece stanąłem, jak se o tym wszystkim pomyślałem, tak się tego przeląkłem, że od razu przez barierkę przeskoczyłem i sru we wodę!" Hadziuk: "I co?" Pietrek: "Susza tera je. Wody więcej jak metr dwadzieścia ni ma, kolano tylko stłukłem." *Pietrek: "Ponoć nawet dykcję mają szkolić (…) Jak podstawówkie kończyłem, to se przysięgłem, że na tym z nauką koniec. Nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzone. Wszystkie nauczyciele mi to mówili, ten od wuefu nawet. A tera co? Masz babo w placek" Hadziuk: "No, ale Pietrek, toż do Radzynia pojechać możesz, jak trzeba, jaką listę tam podpisać, a potem starą metodą – na wagary" Pietrek: "Nie mogę. Bo tera najgorsza wiadomość. Moja Jola ze mną na kurs też jedzie. Tera ona mnie przypilnuje, że ani zipnę." Hadziuk: "A to ni ma dla ciebie ratunku. To musisz podnieść te kwalifikacje." *'"Korzyść taka jest, że ani Joli, ani ciebie on z roboty nigdy nie wywali, bo nikt oprócz was tego sprzętu nie obsłuży!"' – Hadziuk na wieść, że Witebski szkolić się nie będzie. *'"I o podwyżkę wystąpić możesz. Jak podniesiesz kwalifikacje, jak psu miska się należy"' – Solejuk *'"Cholera jasna, jak ta Więcławska sklepu za chwilę nie otworzy, to normalnie skargę do gminy napiszę. To zaniedbywanie swoich obowiązków jest!"' – Hadziuk, gdy wzniósł toast pustą ręką, chcąc wypić zdrowie Pietrka. Wystąpili *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk) *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) Kategoria:Ławeczka w Unii Kategoria:Inne